Christmas is for lovers
by Fanpireish
Summary: AH Jasper/Bella. For Siva. Enjoy! LEMON! Leaving status open in case of update!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hello, if you are underage, please do not report this story, and go and find another story to read, this has lemons. If you are underage and you do not turn back, I don't want to know. REVIEW!**

**Pairing – Jasper/Bella AH**

**Marital Status – They are engaged.**

**Time of year – Christmas. (November at first) :P**

**BTW:: FANS OF EXATLY WHERE I'M SUPPOSED TO BE! I'm tryinggg to write the second chapter, but I end up deleting everything. IM SORRY! I DESERVE TO BE SPANKED! Does anyone know Jasper's number? ;]**

Bella (November)

Mistletoe hung from the doorway, welcoming a kiss from my soon-to-be husband every time he would walk in. We had just finished the decorations and it was about 10 at night. We decided, since it wasn't that late for us, to watch a movie. I made some cocoa and went to Jasper, he had dressed me in an ugly sweater, but since it was him, I didn't disobey and put it on. He looked up from the DVD player he could never get to work. "Bells, it isn't working." I laughed, "did you hit the power button?" He looked dumbfounded. He tried to hide it but I saw him hit the small button to the right of the play button. I laughed more. He pretended to screw in something in the back, but ended up screwing it out, and the back fell off. I laughed even harder and my eyes shut together at the hilarity. I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Mmm, you find my mess-ups funny do you?" I stopped laughing, "only when they are funny." He whirled me around and kissed me, then spanked me. "That sweater is tight my love, perhaps we should let you have some room to breathe." And with that, I felt the sweater ripped from my body, leaving me in my bra. The pure muscle he had was amazing, and I gasped as the warmed air suddenly felt cold. He laughed, "and that bra seems to be confining your boobs to a very tight space, what if, perhaps, they were claustrophobic?" And with that, my bra was ripped from my shoulders, and fell to a pile by the sweater. I raised my hands instantly to cover up my now perky nipples, but he stopped me. "No, I would like to observe." And he set the cocoa down on the table. I didn't know what to do when he sat down, but he motioned for me to sit with him. I sat on his lap and immediately felt his erection. Fuck! "Damn it to hell, Bella, do you know how much self-control its taking not to bend you over my knee and finger fuck you?" I giggled. I didn't want to know. He gripped my waist harder than he needed to and guided me to sit next to him on the oversized chair. I giggled and grabbed at his erection, only to be pushed away. "I'm in control darlin'." And with that note, I was on his back. He carried us to the bedroom, and I had moved my ankles to rest at his erection, which made me soaking. He threw me onto the bed, making my breasts seem smaller than they actually were. He then spread my legs with his knees and looked at the seam of my jeans, "honey, you're soaking through your jeans." I saw him smirk in the dim light as he tore my pants. "Dammit, Jasper! Those cost $300!" He kissed me roughly, probably to stop my complaining. "Who pays 300 for a pair of jeans?" Obviously he hadn't known before. "Did you use my credit card?" Gulp. "Yes." Gulp. Spank. "Oww!" I whined, trying to move away from his strong hand as he smacked my sore bottom again. He held me down in place, "don't try to get away from me again!" And he smacked my ass again. I held still and looked up at the ceiling. Soon I felt two fingers run their course along my soaking wet slit, all the way to my opening, but stopped just short. I then saw them in front of my face, "lick yourself off of my fingers!" I obeyed; moaning around his fingers and hear a soft "_shit_," come from his lips. He then lowered his head to my pussy, lingering just short of brushing his nose against me. I bucked my hips up, hitting his face, and he held me down, then started blowing cold air onto my pussy. I closed my eyes, but opened them when he grabbed my nipple in between his thumb and forefinger and began twisting it gently. I moaned and he lapped at my slit. I begged him with little noises to penetrate my cunt somehow, and he obeyed by sticking his tongue in me. He thrust his tongue slowly at first and then fast. He added two fingers to accompany his tongue, and they worked me to my first orgasm. I squirted all over his face, in a cry/scream of pleasure. He removed his tongue and fingers and licked my juices off of his fingers. He then removed his cock from his pants. I sat up on my knees, knowing what he wanted me to do, for we had done this so many times. He stroked his 11 inches a few times and let go of it, so that it pointed right in front of my face. I wrapped my lips around him and bobbed my head back and forth, while humming. I began tickling my clit with my finger and that didn't go unnoticed by Jasper, who spanked me again, making me yelp, and pulled my fingers away. He thrust into my mouth, and kept this up for five minutes, before his thrusts became erratic and he shot his cum down my throat. He then pushed back gently on the bed. He went away from the bed for two maybe three minutes and when he came back, he was wearing a condom. We had both decided not to have children until we were married, and we both intended on keeping that promise. He spread my legs again and put them over his shoulders. He pressed his cock against my opening, and I giggled at the feeling, he was hard again. "You ready?" He asked. I nodded and he thrust into me… Hard. I moved my hands around, trying to find something to grab onto, but he grabbed them and pinned them at my sides. Sexy beast. He thrust into me a million and one times and flipped us over so that I was riding him, and I leaned down so he could suck my nipples, which he did with grace. I felt the tingling in my stomach and the sudden build-up of an orgasm. I began to ride him faster and harder, sure that I would leave marks, and he winced at the lapping of our skin, before he grabbed hold of my hips and moved me in circles on him. My cunt muscles began contracting, and I started milking him. The bad thing was, I would no longer feel the condom that had felt so secure on his cock just a minute ago. But that all went unnoticed. I screamed as I came, and I'm pretty sure I was trying to say Jasper, but it came out as "FUCKSPER!" He laughed. I kept riding him, though exhausted, because he had told me to do so, and I wasn't about to deny him anything. I soon felt those strong hands again, guiding me up and down his cock, and I threw my head back, moaning. He bucked his hips upward and came. I only then realized his condom had burst. He noticed it to because he removed me from his condom and looked at the condom that was now a long piece of latex, without a bottom. Well, the bottom was attached to the condom, but torn off of half of it. He removed it and went to the bathroom. I felt a sting in between my legs and looked down to see myself bleeding. Had we really been at it that hard? He came back with a wash cloth and wiped my genitals gently. **(lol... nvm…)** I whimpered because it hurt, and he grabbed my hand, "it's gonna be okay." Fuck no. Don't say that. "How.. How do you know? What if one of those sperms got one of my eggs? Oh God, what do I tell Charlie?" He grabbed me and pulled me to him. I fought, "let me go!" but he didn't, "Not until you stop worrying!" And I knew he loved me…

Bella (Christmas)

Christmas Morning came and we went downstairs, to a Christmas tree with no presents under it. What was Jasper playing at? "Jasper!" He wrapped his arms around me, "Yes?" "Where are _my _presents?" He took my hand and opened it up. What the hell? He covered my eyes and put a stick in my hand. He let go of my hand and uncovered my eyes. I looked down upon the pregnancy test I had taken a week ago, and saw two pink lines…

**SOOOOOOOO…. Should I continue? And is this the kind of lemon you want in Exactly where I'm supposed to be? Review! Oh and, Siva, I hope you like it!**


	2. AN News

**Hey guys, and girls. Mostly girls I assume. I am a twilight freak. I am also a roleplay freak. If you don't know what that is, it really has nothing to do with sex (the kind im talking about) It's twilight roleplay! It's where you get a character and pretend to be them. ANYWAYS! I have put it on youtube and facebook but there's no response there :(. MAYBE THERE WILL BE HERE! I have a lot of spaces left, and all of them need filled before we start.**

**-Seth**

**-Peter**

**-Carlisle**

**-Esme**

**-Emmett**

**And more.**

**Claim your spot today (now) or you may not get the chance. TO CLAIM YOUR PART, INBOX ME!**


End file.
